


The Slaughtered Lamb

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Blood, Demons, Fluff, Implied Murder, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Welcome to The Slaughter Lambs.It's a bar.Owned by very lovely demon couple.Where delicious lambs come to have drinks.One specific wish, and boom, it's a sweet meal.It's the rule.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	The Slaughtered Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mild sexual content/suicidal thoughts
> 
> "Hello, I'm really bad with the tagging but I tried my best. I put up some warning in case because there's a phase that can be triggering. So if you are uncomfortable, please don't read. Honestly, it's not exactly sexual but I just put it there. There aren't exactly graphic but I'll just want to warn. Mind you, I'm not really good at writing sexual stuff so it could be nothing, hence _mild_. So, Happy Halloween and enjoy reading this. I tried my best."

> **Breaking news, lately we have received many reports of missing people. We would like to remind everyone to be careful and look out for each other. We also provide the faces of missing person posters so that if anyone saw them, please inform the police. And if anyone saw something suspicious that related to this missing person case, please inform the authorities.**

* * *

Doyoung turned off the television as it was the same old boring news report. It has been like this since last year, so many humans were reported missing and hadn’t been found. Quite pitiful, he thought. He then sighed as he watched a person walking in front of him with a very relax expression. “Lee Taeyong, you've been eating a lot these past months. Control yourself, please,” he said, shook his head.

Taeyong rolled his eyes. Doyoung was nagging at him again but that was his charm so he just let it be. He licked his lip and said, “those taste so sweet, I can’t help myself.” he shrugged. He walked and sat on the barstool, facing Doyoung. "They wish it, so I end up eating it. It's the _rule,_ remember?" He retorted but Doyoung just ignored him.

“Those are for customers. You're supposed to be inside here,” Doyoung says, showing his side where he was surrounded by many appliances and drinks for their bar.

“Ah, our Doyoungie is too serious,” Taeyong says with a teasing tone but smiled, warmly. “Oh come on, it’s not like we have customers—”

The bell that they put on their entrance door chimed. Doyoung gave a knowing look while Taeyong just growled over the awful timing. Taeyong stood up while glancing at the new customer that they will be having—young boy, presumably college kid. He whistled.

Lee Haechan, 21 years old. The kid looked around which made it obvious that he was a first timer. He sat down by the countertop. Doyoung was already greeting him, asking what he would order. “Cosmopolitan please,” he asked. “It’s empty here,” he added while waiting.

As Doyoung was making the drink, he answered kindly, “ah, yes. We are just a small business after all.” The Slaughtered Lamb is a small bar co-owner by Doyoung and Taeyong who are also the bartenders. The interior had only a long countertop of seven seats, a sofa by the other side and an old looking upright piano beside it. There's a lot of green plants here and there but the lights were very dim to see overall decoration of the bar. However those neon lights really lighten up here and there. Even so, it was quite pretty. “Here, your drink, kid,”

Haechan took his cocktail. He stared at it before he drank it. “You see, I wasn’t having the greatest mood today. I just got into a fight with my brother, well, my _step_ -brother and he’s being annoying as always. I still don’t get why he still bothers to take care of me when I know I’m such a burden for him. Like our parents literally gone so he already has his freedom!” he started to complain. “I hate how we have to be so pretentious when I know he has never liked me since the beginning.” 

Doyoung was calmly cleaning his stuff while listening to the kid’s complaints. For some reason, that’s what a bartender had to do as part of their job description. Taeyong though, since there were no other customers, he sat down in front of the upright piano and started to play something calming. 

Haechan drank up the cocktail and said, “sometimes I want to _die_.” He sighed, “I think it’s better for Taeil hyung because I’m such a burden.” he laughed emptyly. “I’m doing pretty bad on exams too. Why have I never been anything good?”

Taeyong picked up his pace and started to sing while Doyoung just smiled listening to it. _sweet dinner_ —was what both of them thought.

.................

It was late at night but both of them were still wide awake after having a _fine_ bloody late dinner. Currently, Doyoung was laying on their sofa and Taeyong was on top of him. 

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong hummed as a response. 

“Err… what kind of development is this?” Doyoung asked, looking at Taeyong who was staring at him rather intensely. Hence, he got shy all of the sudden and blushed. Suddenly feeling small.

“I’m watching you,” Taeyong said. He then did a quick kiss on Doyoung’s lip. “And kissing you,” he added, smiling. “Gosh, Doyoung, why are you so irresistible?” he asked.

“St-stop that,” Doyoung argued but he was smiling. “Geez, look at you, so freaking handsome,” he pouted.

Taeyong did a quick kiss on pouty Doyoung—actually he did a bit more than one. “I love you so much,” he said.

Doyoung giggled, “are you still gonna stay like this?” he was talking about how Taeyong was still on top of him, staring down. Taeyong shook his head and also told him that it was a bit tiring. Doyoung giggled again and said, “come here and hug me.” to which Taeyong gladly did. “I love you too,” he softly said as they cuddled on their very big sofa.

...............

> **News flash. Another missing person was reported. A young man in his early 20s, a college student, never went home since 2 days ago. His brother reported about the missing the day after—**

* * *

Taeyong was busy entertaining their other customers while Doyoung was busy by himself cleaning the glasses. He was waiting for his customer to come. Their bell chimed and a young man entered in such a confident aura. The man found a spot empty in front of Doyoung so he sat there. Doyoung gave his business smile and asked the usual.

Jeong Jaehyun, 24 years old ordered a glass of margarita. While Doyoung was busy making the drink, he started to talk out of friendliness. “Hey,” he called and when Doyoung responded, he winked—Doyoung wanted to gag but he maintained his professional expression. “You’re really beautiful. That curly hairstyle really suits you. Oh, you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. Are you not a model?” he asked, flirtily. 

Doyoung gave a tight smile. He really dislikes this kind of flirty customer. He put the drink he finished making in front of Jaehyun and answered, “no, I’m not.”

“Too bad, you would look pretty good on screen. By the way, I’m a model too!” Jaehyun took the glass. He then took out something from his pocket, his wallet. He opened his wallet and pulled out a card. He then smiled and slid the card toward Doyoung. “This is our company’s business card. I also work as a side job recruiting new faces. So do call us if you changed your mind,” he winked again.

Doyoung gave his best fake smile, took the card and put it aside, “thank you but it’s okay. I’m fine.” He going to dispose that later.

Jaehyun grabbed his glass up, wanted to drink it. “That’s too bad,” he pouted and drank up. “So are you single?” he then asked, a sudden curiosity. 

Doyoung was internally screaming. “I won’t answer that,” he replied. 

“Ahhh… so you’re single?” Jaehyun somehow guessed—which was wrong and Doyoung wanted to throw the glass he was cleaning at the man. “What do you think of me? I’m very good looking, right?” he asked, giving off amazing confidence.

“Ye-yeah,” Doyoung can’t lie. He had to admit, the person in front of him was very beautifully handsome. With colourful hair colour, smooth skin and bathing that confident aura? Yes, this man is good looking.

“I’m single too,” Jaehyun then said. “What do you think of me?” he asked. “Wanna try to date me?”

“Eh?”

“You’re really pretty, I think I like you!” Jaehyun then said, smiling wide making his dimples appear—his charm point. “You’re really different from all the people I talk to and I’m very interested in you. I think you have an interesting personality,” he said, making so many gestures. 

“I—”

“Yup, date me please!”

“Sir—”

“—oh have anyone ever told you that you look like a bunny?”

Doyoung was getting annoyed when he got cut off. _Fuck off._ “Yeah,” he answered while internally sighing. He tried to look somewhere else because Jaehyun kept on staring at him intensely. “A lot,” also, why was he answering all these questions anyway?

“You’re a cute bunny,” Jaehyun chuckled. “But I’m serious here. Please date—”

Clank. A glass fell down, breaking in pieces making everyone turn toward the sound. Taeyoung muttered a soft sorry as he bent down cleaning the broken glass. Doyoung saw that and quickly went toward Taeyong in worry. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking at Taeyong’s hand. 

Taeyong gave a smile and nodded.

Doyoung noticed there’s a cut on Taeyong’s finger. Blood. He grabbed Taeyong’s hand—Taeyong was confused—and then placed it in front of his mouth. He closed his eyes and licked Taeyong’s finger, and sucked it dried. 

“Do-doyoung...” Taeyong moaned quietly. 

Doyoung smiled and kissed Taeyong’s finger when he finished doing whatever he was doing. “Please be careful, Yong,” he said, softly.

Taeyong who was blushing. “I will,” he said, smiling. 

...............

It was 3 am. Finally the bar was empty due to no more customers hanging around, the bar finally closed for business. Today was draining his energy, Doyoung messaged his tired neck. “Ah, Taeyong-ah~” he called.

No answer.

Doyoung blinked his eyes. _Weird._ He looked around their small bar but there’s no Taeyong around. He then walked inside their staff room and there was no one—

Their back door opened roughly, Taeyong then walked in with heavy breath. Doyoung was perplexed. Quickly, Doyoung went to Taeyong. “Yong?” he examined Taeyong’s body from high to low. Red. He looked at Taeyong with a worried expression. Then he realized how Taeyong was looking a bit pale. “Taeyong, you—”

Taeyong straightened his body, took a deep breath and then said, cutting Doyoung off, “—don’t need to say it. I know what you’re going to tell me. I’m sorry but I just… _had_ too.”

Doyoung sighed. He shook his head. He should have known. Taeyong can be really something when he is jealous. He took out his napkin and wiped Taeyong’s lip. “How much do you eat?” he asked, focusing on Taeyong’s lip.

“Not much,”

“You gonna get sick,”

“It’s fine, nothing I can’t manage,”

“Still, you are eating something that you shouldn’t,”

“I’m fine, doyo,” Taeyong said again, assuring the worried lover. He even gave a smile while looking too pale. He also knew he shouldn’t but it irked him so much so he had to. Anger was boiling inside him. Noone should touch _his_ Doyoung. Noone.

Doyoung threw the napkin on the ground. He cupped Taeyong’s face and they stared at each other for a minute. “Yong-ah,” he whispered. “I love you,” he said and then went for the lip, _kissing._

Taeyong closed his eyes immediately in reflex, hands grabbing on Doyoung’s shirt. He responded to Doyoung’s kissing, loving every part of Doyoung’s he could taste. He really likes to kiss Doyoung. 

It tasted bitter. Of whatever Taeyong just ate, it tasted absolutely bitter. When they parted to breath, Doyoung licked his lip. Even though it was bitter, Taeyong was delicious. 

“I love you too, doyo,” Taeyong smiled, moving his hand and gently patting the back of Doyoung’s head. “I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Doyoung moved closer and laid his head on Taeyong’s shoulder, snuggled. “Let’s go upstairs and sleep, Yongie...” he mumbled.

Taeyong chuckled, “so cute.” He patted Doyoung’s head and hugged the other closer. He was feeling a bit tired but Doyoung managed to lift up his mood. He knew he shouldn’t eat things that are against the rule—hence the food being so bitter—but Doyoung is his. _Doyoung is mine._

...............

> **News flash. We are reporting live as we got information about a murder of a young man in mid 20s by the bridge. Initial investigation showed the body was ripped literally and blood was everywhere. There’s still no clue about the murderer and it is highly concerning. We advise the public to be careful—**

* * *

The bell placed on the door rings as the door opens. Two people, a couple presumably walked in the bar. “Welcome to The Slaughtered Lamb, may I have your order?” Doyoung said, greeting the customers as always. 

“Martinez please,” Johnny Suh, 29 years old, requested. He turned to his left and asked, “how about you, Ten?”

Ten, 28 years old sits down beside Johnny. “Uh, gimlet? I think I’ll have gimlet,”

Doyoung smiled and bowed a little. He glanced at Taeyong who already prepared one of the drinks. They met each other's eyes and then giggled quietly.

After both of them put the drinks, they both stayed away from the couple as they noticed how heavy the mood was. Both of them sat beside each other at their upright piano, playing a chopstick song and giggled together in happiness. Then they stopped after hearing the door being slammed. They both looked at each other as if giving telepathy. Taeyong then nodded and stood up, leaving Doyoung by himself.

Taeyong entered their inner bar, walking in front of Johnny who only left alone. He took the empty glass and made a new one that Johnny had ordered—a stronger one. While Taeyong was preparing, Johnny suddenly started to talk. Yes, typical letting things out by the customer where bartenders had to listen.

“—I don’t want to do it anymore. Ten, I love him so much really but we really can’t go anymore. I tried so much. I've done so much and I’m tired of all these shits.”

Taeyong put the new drink in front of Johnny. Then, Johnny took it and drank it in one go. He grimaced over the strong taste but still continued on talking, “His parents hate me. They pretend to be nice in front of Ten but I can see it clearly that they hate me so much.” He pushed his empty glass and asked for another one.

Taeyong poured another one.

“I have been with Ten for so long. I know I’m not the suitable son in law because of my commoner title. I mean I’m just a normal person, so I worked my ass off for all these years to reach where I am. So they would acknowledge me but who am I kidding? It doesn’t work. It was so hard and I don’t think I’m happy anymore,” Johnny drank it in one go again, starting to get used to the taste. He asked for another one while Taeyong obeyed. “I love him but I am not happy,” he said and drank again. “It’s so painful, maybe I should just _die_ back then,” he said and then pass out on the table while holding on to the glass.

Taeyong glanced at the person who had fallen asleep on the countertop. He snorted. Another _sweet_ meal for their dinner. He moved closer toward Doyoung and sneaked behind the latter. He wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist making the latter jolted. Taeyong shushed as he placed his head on Doyoung’s shoulder.

Doyoung mouthed a ‘what’ and let out a soft giggled. 

“Hmm..” Taeyong hummed, eyes suddenly darkened when he thought of something. He then went to bite Doyoung’s ear making the latter whine as a response. “You’re looking delicious today, baby,” he whispered to Doyoung’s ear.

“Y-yong...” Doyoung moaned, feeling ticklish. “St-stop it,” he begged but Taeyong didn’t stop. Taeyong kept on licking Doyoung’s neck which made him moan nonstop. “Yo-yongie...”

Taeyong stopped. He smirked, “goodness.”

“Goodness,” Doyoung sighed, but he didn’t mind at all.

................

> **News flash. It is reported another missing case. A young man in his late 20s went missing two days ago. His last scene was at a bar in the neo city. We would like the public to look carefully at the poster provided and help us find this man—**

* * *

It was raining. Doyoung and Taeyong arms by arms under their umbrella walking down the street. They were busy chatting or _flirting_ between each other when suddenly someone bumped onto Doyoung. 

It was Ten. 

Taeyong recognized Ten was one of their customers last week—that unique facial feature is something he won’t forget. Fancy to meet him here.

“I’m sorry, ah, mister, have you seen any bar here? Do you know any bar that has lamb in their name? Please help me, I’m looking for my boyfriend, he was last seen there but I can’t find the bar anywhere!” Ten literally begged while crying desperately. He was wearing a simple outfit but looking very messy. One can tell the other wasn’t in the right mind. Poor guy.

“We’re sorry, we have no idea,” Taeyong said, shaking his head. He turned and looked at Doyoung who shook his head.“I hope you will find the person you are looking for,” he added and started to walk away. “ _In your dreams_ ,” he whispered. 

Doyoung who heard that just gave a soft chuckled. _Evil._

  
  


Ten slumped down and started to cry. “Johnny… where are you?”

* * *

Doyoung was at his usual spot at the bar. He rested his arms on the countertop while hummed on the melody that Taeyong was playing on their upright piano. Just another day for both of them enjoying their limitless time together. 

Ah, so lovely.

The bell rang and the door opened. A new customer entered. Both demons straightened up their outfits and smirked, “Welcome to The Slaughtered Lamb.” _Will we get any sweet dinner for today?_

  
  
  
  
“Reminder, please be careful of what you wish for, someone or _something_ could hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello again, I told you I'm not very good at this so the kissing part is very awkward. It's my best but let just say, dotae just love to eat each other off. Anyways, since this is a 3k fest, there's some things that I can't put. If anyone who read this have some questions (because this fic is vague lol) do leave comments, I'll try to answer. So, do you enjoy the spirit of spooky?"


End file.
